kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian Form
Guardian Form is an ability introduced in Kingdom Hearts III. Guardian Form is accessible when Sora wields the Hero's Origin, Classic Tone, or Hunny Spout Keyblades. Appearance When in Guardian Form, Sora's clothes become yellow with a checkered diamond pattern on his pants. Mechanics Guardian Form's weapons are focused on Sora's defensive capabilities, granting abilities such as Second Chance, Withstand Combo, Defender, and its unique abilties Barrier and Counter Blast. Combos & Finishes ''Hero's Origin ;Counter Shield Sora's Hero's Origin Keyblade changes into a shield which he uses to both block and attack with. Not unlike Goofy, Sora attacks by bashing with and throwing the shield at enemies, and has a combo finisher consisting of summoning a circle of lightning around Sora that expands outwards. As one of the form's counters, Counter Slash has Sora summons several glowing magic fists which pummel and knock around enemies in front of him. Sora can perform a Finish Command that involves transforming his Keyblade into a flying chariot complete with its own Pegasus. In this phase, the player can move around and strike nearby foes with Thunder upon a press of the Attack button. This form's unique Shotlock is called Atomic Deluge, where Sora catch a sun-like orb of energy from the sky on the Counter Shield, then spinning it to send sparks unto his targets. Hunny Spout ;Hunny Blasters Named "Hunny Blaster" in the Japanese version. Sora's Hunny Spout Keyblade splits and becomes a pair of guns, similar to the Element Form's Double Arrowguns. While in this form, Sora can perform an attack, possibly a combo finisher, that fires honeypots filled with honey over an area. A similarity between Double Arrowguns and Hunny Blasters is that this can also enter a Auto-Shot state (named "Shooter Mode" in the Japanese version), where the camera changes to an over-the-shoulder view and shots can be properly aimed and rapid-fired not unlike a Shotlock. ;Hunny Launcher Named "Sweet Launcher" in the Japanese version. When Sora has filled the Situation Command meter a second time after Hunney Blaster has been activated, the guns can transform into a bazooka-like weapon, similar to the Shooting Star Keyblade's Magic Launcher transformation. While in this stage, Sora can perform a Finish Command which launches a large bee made of honey from the tip of the launcher forward, before triggering an explosion that rains honeybees and honey down on impact. This form's unique Shotlock is Sweet Surprise, where Sora charges the Hunny Launcher before fire a large projectile that then splits into a multitude of smaller projectiles, all with powerful homing capabilities. Classic Tone'' ;Boom Hammer Sora's Classic Notes Keyblade transforms into a giant hammer that unleashes slow but devastating attacks that can potentially crack the ground. Its attacks are nearly identical to those of Hyper Hammer, with the only difference being that Boom Hammer's slams leave gears and cogs in their wake instead of cracks. Its ground combo has Sora leap forward and slam the hammer into the ground in front of himself, spin it around himself, slam it in front of and behind himself, slide it forward before swinging it upwards, and finishing by enlarging the hammer and slamming it on the ground. The air combo is identical to the ground combo, though the slams are replaced by Sora spinning the hammer vertically. ;Clock Drill When Sora has filled the Situation Command meter a second time after Boom Hammer has been activated, the hammer can transform into a drill-like gauntlet called "Clock Drill". While in this stage, Sora utilizes the drill to devastate singular enemies with heavy thrusts and swipes that break through physical defense, and at the same time deal damage to groups via slamming into the ground, with one of his attacks sending drills to come up in a large radius around him similar to Strike Form's Drill Punch. Its execution is nearly identical to Drill Punch, though Clock Drill's shockwaves are replaced with gears and cogs. This form's unique Shotlock is Noise Flux where Sora attacks targets with the Clock Drill by flying in straight lines while teleporting, piercing through enemies and allowing him to hit more targets than locked on similar to Drill Dive. The Finish command has the screen turn black and white as Sora summons a clock on the ground and inserts the drill into it, spinning the clock hands to 12:00 and damaging any enemies caught in the clock. Gallery Category:Formchange